Turkey
Main= |rarity = UR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Eggnog |pairs2 = |paired1 = Eggnog |paired2 = |fa1 = Leaf Ocean Queen |fa2 = Sea Bunny |recipe = Fruit Tea |food type = Dish |birthplace = North America |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 火鸡 |personality = Tsundere |height = 162cm (CN: 155cm) |likes1 = Eggnog |likes2 = Champagne |likes3 = Steak |cven = |cvjp = Kishio Daisuke |cvcn = Gui Niang (龟娘) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=One day, you're all going to look up to me! |bio=Really wants to become a powerful and reliable ruler, but clearly still a guy who hasn't grown up yet. His penchant for flaunting his abilities often leads Eggnog to want to bully him. Craves recognition. |food introduction=With a little bit of cooking skill, turkey can be incredibly delicious, and this bird has always been a symbol of Thanksgiving for people. This cultural symbol has endured for two hundred years and given rise to a tradition of eating turkey on special holidays. |acquire = *Events |events = *Joyous Celebration *Lantern Parade *Flaming Wings *Gate of Trials (Turkey) *Leisurely & Free *Strings & Ink |power = 2507 |atk = 120 |def = 23 |hp = 600 |crit = 1229 |critdmg = 685 |atkspd = 675 |normaltitle = Red Hot Blade |normal = Turkey flies through the air at the enemy, dealing 40% atk as damage to all enemies plus 10 damage, also dealing 60% atk as damage to the furthest enemy, plus 10 damage per second, lasting 3s, and lowering attack speed of all enemies by 15% for 3s. |energytitle = Purgatory Flame |energy = Turkey dives faster at the enemy, dealing 40% atk as damage to all enemies plus 325 damage, also dealing 10% atk as damage plus 25 damage per second to all enemies, lasting 5s. |linktitle = Super Purgatory Flame |link = Turkey dives faster at the enemy, dealing 60% atk as damage to all enemies plus 390 damage, also dealing 20% atk as damage plus 30 damage per second to all enemies, lasting 5s. |pair = Eggnog |name = |contract = Hmph, are you really my Master Attendant?! From the looks of it, you don't seem too trustworthy! |login = You've returned after all! Where were you?! How could you just run off like that! I... I wasn't worried about you at all! |arena = If you're cold, I can lend you my cape! |skill = You dare!? |ascend = I looked particularly royal just now, didn't I... |fatigue = Let me rest a bit and I'll be fine. |recovering = Ah... seems I'm ready to fight again! |attack = What? Really?! Then leave everything to me! |ko = I can keep going... I can still... |notice = You're actually making me cook! You--! Hmph, fine. This is an unprecedented honor! You just be grateful for it! |idle1 = I definitely won't be tricked by Eggnog again this time! |idle2 = So tired... can't sleep... |interaction1 = You! How could you so casually lay a finger on the future king! |interaction2 = Yawn... I-- I wasn't sleeping! |interaction3 = A strong physique is a fundamental requirement that any ruler should have! I will become even stronger! |victory = Look! Didn't I say I was going to win?! |defeat = Sorry... I've disappointed you... |idle3 = What are those fellows in the Vatican up to again!? |feeding = Who wants your crummy gift? But if it's mine then give it to me! Why should I give it back?! |pledge = I give you my crown! I give you my cape! You can depend on me. I give you this special privilege! |intimacy1 = You... can come visit me from time to time if you're not busy... |intimacy2 = One day, I'll be more reliable. When that day comes, can you rely on me more? |intimacy3 = I-- I wasn't crying just now! |skin = Lost in Wonderland |skin quote = You must keep track of time! Otherwise you'll miss the tea party! |skin acquire = TBA |format = jpg |notes = *See King of Hearts Turkey for an event boss version. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}